Die Liebe versteckt sich unter den Masken
by Vilandel
Summary: Venedig 1863 - In den dunklen Gassen treiben vier maskierte Diebe ihr Unwesen, in den Palästen der Kanalstadt lernen vier aristokratische Mädchen zu tanzen und musizieren. Was sie verbindet? Die Sehnsucht nach Liebe und eine Magie, von denen sie noch nichts wissen, um der sich aber schon zahlreiche Komplotte schmieden... (Cobra & Kinana, Rogue & Yukino, Gajeel & Levy, Gray & Juvia)


**Zwei Welten**

_Venedig, 1863_

Die Sonne war untergegangen, doch trotzdem war es noch nicht Nacht. Es war die Zeit zwischen Hund und Wolf. Die Zeit, an der sich am besten niemand mehr in den dunklen Gassen Venedigs noch rumirren mussten, weit weg von den sicheren Strassen der Aristokraten. Die Zeit, die für jeden einfache Bürger noch gefährlicher war als Mitternacht. Wenn sich der Hund in einem Wolf verwandelte. Rogue liebte dieser Moment zwischen Tag und Nacht. Nur dann fühlte er sich frei, mächtig, grenzenlos. Noch einmal warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Der kühle Wind blies ihm angenehm stark ins Gesicht. Wenn er könnte, würde er seine Maske abnehmen, um den Wind auf seinem Gesicht ganz geniessen zu können. Wie könnte er ohne dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl leben?

„Das... Das ist unerhört... ihr habt kein Recht...", schrie empört der reiche Händler, machtlos gegen die vier Dieben, die gerade seine Gondel nach irgendwelchen Schätzen suchten.

„Ist doch nicht unsere Schuld, dass du nicht von Venedig bist und du dich deswegen ausgerechnet in den niederen Vierteln verloren hast", sagte Cobra grinsend, während er Rogue eine Schatulle mit wertvollem Schmuck überreichte.

„Und es ist auch nicht unsere Schuld, dass du sicher so gierig bist, dass du keine Diener und Leibwächter etwas Lohn geben willst. Wieso bist sonst alleine hier?", lachte Gray düster, seine Pistole dicht an der Schläfe des Händlers. Schliesslich hatten Gajeel, Rogue, Cobra und Gray alle kostbare Handelsware des Händlers die sie wollten auf ihre Gondel gebracht, den Rest liessen sie dem Händler. Ein Überfall, der den vier maskierten Männern wieder einmal viel gebracht hatte. Rogue sprang als erster auf ihre Gondel zurück. Nicht so ein Prachtstück wie die des Händlers und bei weitem nicht so gross und luxuriös, doch dieses kleine Boot war schnell, leise und sehr gewöhnlich. Es passte perfekt für eine vierköpfige Diebesbande. Seine vier Kumpane sprangen ihm hinterher. Im gleichen Augenblick hörten sie aus der Ferne die Glocken der Santa Maria della Salute. Sie waren so laut, dass man hätte meinen können, die Kirche stünde direkt daneben. Die vier Männer drehten sich synchron zum Händler um, der immer noch protestierend mit den Armen umher fuchtelte. Dabei bemerkte er gar nicht, dass die maskierten Diebe ihre Pistolen auf ihn richteten. Durch den Klang der Glocken wurden die Schüsse überhört. Mit einem letzten Seufzer fiel der Händler ins kalte Wasser. Gajeel holte dann sofort eine schwere Eisenstange und warf sie mit voller Wucht auf die fast leere Gondel. Diese begann dadurch langsam in das kalte Wasser des Kanals zu sinken.

„Entweder sind diese Luxusgondeln nicht solide genug oder Gajeel ist einfach zu stark", lachte Gray, während er eines der Ruder nahm und die Gondel von dieser Stelle fort zu bewegen begann.

„Trotzdem... ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass es so wenig gebraucht hat, um dieses doofe Boot zu versenken?", murmelte Rogue, der immer noch der Nachdenklichste von allen vier war.

„Pah, ist doch egal. Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir keine Spur hinterlassen", grinste Gajeel, der das zweite Ruder übernommen hatte.

„Gajeel hat Recht. Und jetzt rudert gefälligst zünftig, wir müssen noch vor Mitternacht mit unserer Ware zur _Principessa_", beendete Cobra das Gespräch. Er stand am vorderen Teil ihrer Gondole, seinen schwarzen Umhang um sich flatternd. Rogue lächelte. Auch wenn niemand von ihnen der Anführer war, machte dies keinen Unterschied. Sie brauchten keinen, schliesslich waren sie die heimlichen Herrscher Venedigs. Das sollte als Ehre genügen.

Leise glitt die Gondel durch die dunklen Kanäle Venedigs. Die vier vermummten Gestalten lächelten düster in die kommende Finsternis. Ihnen gehörte die Nacht. Sie waren die maskierten Dämonen Venedigs.

**xxx**

Es war spät in der Nacht, doch Vivi war immer noch wach. Die Schenke des Gasthauses _**Die Silberne Maske**_, eines der dunkelsten Treffpunkte von Dieben, Huren und anderen kleinen Verbrecher Venedigs, war leer. Keine Trunkenbolde lagen schnarchend auf den Tischen. Schliesslich war heute Montag und dieser Tag war keiner von denen, an dem man sich bis in den frühen Morgenstunden betrank.

Lächelnd wischte die Schwarzhaarige mit einem schmutzigen Lumpen die staubige Theke. Sie mochte _**Die Silberne Maske**_, trotz des schlechten Rufes und den stinkigen Gäste, die trotz ihrer kleinen Verbrechen gesellige und gute Menschen waren. Die Leute hier wurden akzeptiert so wie sie waren, was in den höheren Kreisen nie passierte, was sie zumindest vernahm. Vivi hatte beschlossen nach dem Tod ihres Mannes hier in diesem Gasthaus zu arbeiten, um für ihre beiden Kinder, Lucan und Aoife, und ihrer Nichte, Hippilie, Geld zu verdienen. Bob, der Wirt mit dem runden Babygesicht, hatte jedoch noch mehr getan. Er liess sie unter seinem Dach schlafen und sah Vivi wie die Tochter an, die er nie hatte. Zudem wurde er langsam alt und überliess Vivi mehr und mehr die Führung von _**Die Silberne Maske**_. Aufgrund ihrer Schönheit, ihrer aussergewöhnlichen Eleganz trotz den schmutzigen Kleidern, ihrer Freundlichkeit und ihrer höflichen Schlagfertigkeit wurde die Schwarzhaarige von den Leuten die _Principessa_, die Prinzessin, genannt und auch die schönste und jüngste Witwe Venedigs. Sie hatte viele Verehrer, doch Vivi wollte keinen von ihnen. Ihr Mann Dagonet war ihre grosse Liebe gewesen, und das würde auch so bleiben. Sie liess das Liebesleben nun ihrer Nichte, die langsam zu einer jungen Frau heranwuchs und einem der Gäste, Bacchus, besonders zu gefallen schien. Hippilie war die Tochter von Vivis ältestem Bruder und war nur zehn Jahre jünger als ihre Tante. Da der Vater schon früh verstorben war, hatten Vivi und Dagonet ihre Nichte bei sich aufgenommen. Vivi war die jüngste ihrer Geschwister gewesen, doch sie hatte schnell das Familienhaus verlassen, als sie Dagonet geheiratet hatte. Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Ihre Familiengeschichte war besonders kompliziert, sie wollte nicht länger an ihren Eltern und ihren zwölf älteren Geschwister denken. Schliesslich hatte sie sich nur mit ihrem ältesten Bruder gut verstanden.

Das Öffnen der Tür riss die Schwarzhaarige aus ihren Erinnerungen. Lächelnd kam sie hinter der Theke hervor, um ihre liebsten Stammgäste zu begrüssen.

„Gute Nacht, ihr Dämonen. Schon wieder Ware für euren Schwarzmarkt?", lachte Vivi und nahm Gray einen Sack ab, da er anscheinend am meisten bepackt war.

„Nicht nur, wir haben auch ein paar Geschenke für dich", lachte Gajeel. Vivi öffnete die Tür zum Weinkeller. Sie kannten die vier maskierten Dämonen sehr gut, schliesslich diente _**Die Silberne Maske**_ auch als Lager für die gestohlene Ware diesen vier Männern. Bob wusste davon und er freute sich immer den vieren zu helfen. Das lag aber daran, dass er sie, besonders Gray, sehr süss fand. Cobra, Rogue, Gajeel und Gray waren deshalb froh, dass sich Vivi mehr um das Lager kümmerte.

Nachdem die Schätze in ihrem Versteck – ein leeres riesiges Weinfass – untergebracht wurden, setzten sich die vier Männern an einem runden Tisch in einer Ecke, während Vivi ihnen grosszügig Bier servierte.

„Ich habe für Lucan und Aoife heute Mittag, Pizzas gemacht und genau vier sind noch übrig. Vorhin habe ich sie aufgewärmt, für den Fall, dass ihr noch kommen würdet", sagte sie.

„Das ist nett von dir, aber...", wollte Cobra widersprechen, doch die _Principessa_ schnitt ihnen ins Wort: „Kein Aber. Ihr esst meiner Meinung nach viel zu wenig, da dulde ich keine Widerrede, Jungs."

„Sie und ihre mütterlichen Instinkte", grinste Gray, als Vivi in die Küche verschwand. Doch die vier Dämonen mochten die Schwarzhaarige genau wegen dem. Vivi ersetzte irgendwie die Eltern, die sie nie wirklich gekannt hatten und sie genossen es. Lucan und Aoife waren so etwas wie kleinere Geschwister und Hippilie dienten ihnen ein bisschen als Schülerin. Alle vier mochten ihr Leben, doch trotz allem fehlte irgendwas. Seit einiger Zeit wünschten sich Cobra, Rogue, Gajeel und Gray ein Herz zu erobern. Und zwar nicht eine Hure für eine Nacht, sondern eine Frau fürs Leben. Sie beneideten Vivi auch ein bisschen, da sie schon erlebte hatte wie es war, verliebt zu sein. Doch irgendwo da draussen musste für jeden von ihnen die richtige zu finden sein.

Doch sie wussten noch nicht, wie nah ihre anderen Hälften eigentlich waren...

**xxx**

Yukino wartete, bis sie ihre Gouvernante, die strenge Erza Scarlett, hinter ihrer Tür schnarchen hörte. Kaum hörte die Weisshaarige dies, kroch sie aus ihrem Versteck und rannte leise durch die prunkvollen Gänge des Palastes Magnolia, der schönste Palast am Canal Grande und Eigentum des Comte Toma Fiore. Yukino gehörte zu den vielen Waisenkindern, die der Comte bei sich aufnahm und denen er eine aristokratische Erziehung schenkte. Yukino bekam sogar eine spezielle Erziehung, gemeinsam mit Kinana, Levy und Juvia, schliesslich hatten sie auch eine gemeinsame Gouvernante, die strenge und furchteinflössende Erza Scarlett. Warum sie diese spezielle Erziehung bekamen, wusste Yukino nicht und es war ihr auch egal. Dank dem Comte mussten ihre Schwester und sie ihre Kindheit nicht in einem düsteren Waisenhaus verbringen, sondern im schönsten Palastes Venedigs und sie wurden wie kleine Prinzessinnen erzogen.

Yukino musste nicht lange rennen, bis sie ihr Ziel am anderen Ende des Ganges fand. Leise klopfte das vereinbarte Zeichen, drei Mal kurz und vier Mal lang, an der letzten Tür. Sofort wurde die Tür geöffnet und Juvia liess ihre Freundin sofort rein. Auf dem riesigen Himmelbett sassen schon Levy und Kinana. Dank dieser Spezialerziehung hatten die vier Mädchen eine tiefe Freundschaft geschlossen. Sie trafen gerne in der Nacht, um ungestört Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und über Mirajanes Klatsch und Verkupplungsversuche zu lachen.

„Nun Yukino, erzähl schon. Was hat dir deine Schwester geschrieben?", fragte Levy erwartungsvoll, als alle vier Mädchen auf Juvias Himmelbett installiert waren, alle mit ähnlichen Spitzennachthemde bekleidet.

„Naja... Sorano und Sawyer sind gut in Australien angekommen und sie erzählt mir in Detail das städtische Leben in Sydney. Eigentlich hat sie sich nicht verändert, was die Besuche auf Bälle, Theater und Opern betrifft", lächelte Yukino. Sie tottraurig gewesen, als ihre Schwester einen englischen Lord geheiratet hatte und dann auf die andere Seite der Welt gezogen war. Doch Sorano hatte sich immer gewünscht, exotische Länder zu sehen und in einem davon zu leben, und durch ihre Heirat mit Sawyer war dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen. Auch wenn Yukino traurig war, dass sie ihre Schwester wahrscheinlich höchst selten besuchen kommen konnte, wenn sie mit ihrem Mann glücklich war, dann war die Weisshaarige auch glücklich. Ausserdem war Yukino nicht alleine, schliesslich hatte sie noch Kinana, Levy und Juvia bei sich.

„Ach, deine Schwester hat so Glück, eine glückliche Ehe zu führen. Juvia wünscht sich, dass wir alle dasselbe auch erleben", seufzte Juvia verträumt.

„Wenn, dann will ich nicht dadurch von meinen besten Freundinnen getrennt werden", erwiderte Kinana bestimmt.

„Dann hoffen wir einfach, dass wir alle in Venedig eine Familien gründen werden oder in einem anderen Land. Ich würde so gerne Englands, Schottlands und Irlands Burgen entdecken oder die Paläste Frankreichs", lachte Levy und liess sich rücklings auf die Matratze fallen. Neben ihr lag das Buch, dass sie zurzeit gerade las. **Ivanhoe** von Walter Scott. Daher könnte ihr Wunsch also kommen.

„Ich möchte am liebsten irgendwo gehen, wo es einen Dschungel hat", seufzte Kinana und liess ihren Blick durch das grosse Fenster schweifen.

„Das liegt an deinem Interesse an Schlangen. Kinana, manchmal frage ich mir wirklich, was du an diesen Tieren findest. Aber du bist meine Freundin, darum stört es mich eigentlich nicht", lachte Yukino, eines von Juvias himmelblauen Seidenkissen gegen sich pressend. „Persönlich würde ich lieber irgendwo in den Norden gehen. Skandinavien zum Beispiel, oder Russland."

„Juvia ist es egal wohin, Hauptsache, es liegt am Wasser und dass ihr drei dabei seid", lächelte die Blauhaarige. Die anderen nickten. Ihre Freundschaft bedeute ihnen wirklich viel, irgendwie gehörten sie einfach zusammen. Darum hofften sie, dass sie irgendwann mal gemeinsam irgendwo leben könnten.

Yukino seufzte. Sie vier waren nun langsam zu jungen Frauen heran gewachsen und sie wusste, dass sie insgeheim den gleichen Wunsch hegten. Nicht nur gemeinsam zu leben, sondern auch aus Liebe heiraten zu können. Kinana, Yukino, Levy und Juvia wussten, dass Mädchen in ihrem Stand den Ehepartner nicht aussuchen konnten, sie mussten den nehmen, den man ihnen gab. Sorano hatte mit Sawyer noch Glück gehabt. Doch diese Zwangsheiraten waren einen der Nachteile ihrer aristokratischen Erziehung. Da hatte das einfache Volk mehr Glück, diesen Zwang kannten sie nicht.

In Levys geliebten Büchern endeten die Liebesgeschichten immer glücklich oder tragisch. Doch keine der vier jungen Mädchen wussten, wie es in Wirklichkeit war und das war ihnen mehr als nur klar, da Erza es ihnen immer wieder einschärfte. Trotzdem lasen sie diese Geschichten, in der Hoffnung genauso eine Liebe zu finden, doch ihre Geschichten wollten sie lieber glücklich enden lassen als tragisch. Irgendwo auf der grossen weiten Welt musste doch jemand sein, den sie lieben konnten.

Doch sie wussten noch nicht, wie nah ihre anderen Hälften eigentlich waren...


End file.
